


Taking Luna

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's more of a Weasley than he realises he is; Luna proves it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [droxy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=droxy).



> Written on 13 April 2012 in response to [droxy](http://droxy.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Percy/Luna: aluminum, planet, tile_.

"—would be too embarrassed to—no, no, George," said Percy, apparently changing topics as Luna passed him and George on the way to the buffet, "it was, er, aluminium that they used for the ceiling."

George winked at Luna, replying, "I don't think so, Perce. You can't get tile like that, can you? Too flimsy."

Luna began filling a plate at the buffet, asking Rose, "What are your uncles talking about?"

"Oh, er," Rose replied, turning to listen to them for a bit before looking at Luna. "Planet stuff. Muggle planet stuff." She then took a cream puff and bolted from the room before Hugo could zap her with an Aguamenti.

Luna glanced back to Percy and George and noticed that Percy was staring at her. Intrigued, she left her plate on the buffet and approached them.

"You can't be serious, George! That wouldn't be . . . environmentally correct at all."

Smiling at Percy's pause, Luna sat down at his knees and rested her head on them.

"I say, what are you—"

"Right, that's my job here done."

In George's wake, Percy said, "I have no idea what he could mean by that."

Luna turned her head towards him without removing it from his knee. "Have you been sitting here trying to start an argument with your brother so that I'd notice you?"

Percy blushed. "Certainly not. I never argue."

Placing a hand on each of Percy's knees, Luna pushed down on them for purchase. They spread a bit as she stood, giving her a clear view of his tightened trousers.

 _Oh, so that's why he's staring_ , she thought, pleased, as she plopped down next to him. "Arguing is a Weasley family trait, Percy," she told him, nodding at the various arguments taking place in the room. "You're all rather vigorous at it, too, which I suppose you are at most things." She turned to look at him and found that he'd gone redder still. "Not that I'd mind—your being vigorous, I mean."

"I . . . I don't know _what_ you mean."

Luna didn't believe him. _But then, I suppose he's shy_. "Why did you think I'd be interested in Muggle-related environmental issues?"

"Er, well . . . oh, all right! So I was hoping you'd notice me."

"Yes, I know, but why the odd topic?" she asked, resting a hand on Percy's thigh.

"Someone left a Muggle magazine in the loo outside the Ministry."

"Oh, you mean you actually use the loo there for its intended purpose?" asked Luna.

"No, of course not! People put their _feet_ on the seats, but this has nothing to do with—"

Luna leaned over to kissed Percy quiet, and then she leaned back to smile at him.

Eyes wide, he asked, "Why did you do that?" while he removed his fogged up glasses to wipe them with his shirt.

Luna moved her hand a little farther up Percy's thigh. "Because I wanted to, and I thought it might stop you talking about silly things like aluminium and toilet seats when you don't really want to talk at all."

"This . . . this is not how I imagined—"

"It's better than you imagine," Luna interrupted him.

"What is?"

"Sex with me," Luna replied, adding, to give Percy more encouragement, "I'm very good at it, you know."

Percy's glasses slipped from his fingers into his lap, and Luna reached for them, making sure to brush her fingers over his cock as she did so.

"Luna, I—"

"Should really be taking this somewhere else, don't you think?" George asked, wandering back by them from the buffet.

"Oh. My. Gods."

Luna laughed. "In which mythological paradigm?"

"Wh—what?"

"What universe's gods were you thinking of?" asked Luna, as people drifted from the room. "There are so many. My favourite ones are in Pratchett's univer—" _Oh, tongue. Perhaps he's not as shy as I thought_.

"This is . . . that was . . . I'm sorry, Luna," Percy said, when he broke their embrace. "I never behave this way."

"I suppose that's why everyone's left us alone. They think you should, but we probably shouldn't have sex _here_."

Percy flushed so deeply that his cheeks purpled. "N—no, we shouldn't."

George's head popped 'round the doorframe. "Yeah, well, if you don't take Luna home and get on with it? I'm going to take her, myself. What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Go away, damn you!" Percy shouted.

Laughing, George pulled his head from the room just in time to avoid having it shut in the door as it slammed.

"You see? You do argue—just like any Weasley."

"We can't leave. If we leave, they'll know what we've gone off to do!"

Luna sighed and rose. "Oh, well. I tried. I do like you, Percy, but I'm not very good at being shy—oh!" Luna exclaimed, as Percy launched himself at her and wrapped his arms around her waist just as the door opened.

"I'm _not_ shy."

"Of course you're not, dear," Molly absentmindedly murmured, pulling an empty platter from the buffet. "Oh, Percy. Goodness, are you still here? George said you'd taken Luna home."

_Crack!_

Luna laughed to find herself standing in front of her own front door, and then she stopped laughing and moaned as Percy pressed her into it, cock first.

"I'm not s—shy," he said hoarsely, before biting her neck.

"Oh, Percy. Leave . . . leave a _mark_."

Growling, he bit down harder and seized her arse, lifting her up. Luna wrapped her legs around him and grabbed fistfuls of his hair in encouragement, and soon, they'd struggled out of enough clothing to find the right angle to fuck.

Luna gasped as Percy's cock slide inside her . . . and he stopped. "What are you— _move_ , please!"

"No," he whispered. "Not yet, you naughty girl. You were t—teasing me, and now, I'll tea—"

Luna flexed her muscles against the frustratingly still length and girth of Percy's cock.

"—ease you!" He fisted her hair and pulled her head back. "Stop that."

"Oh, do that again," Luna urged, "into the door, this time!"

"Wha— _no_."

Luna flexed again. "I like it, Percy, I like it 'vigorous', and I want, oh," Luna groaned, as Percy pulled back out of her body, "I want you to _fuck_ me!"

"I _am_ fucking you," Percy said, thrusting himself forward, hard, only to slowly pull back, "but in my own . . . t—time," he continued, pushing back inside of her, inch by frustrating inch, "and in my . . . own way be—because you, _oh_ , you deserve to be _teased_ for what you did, what you _do_ to me."

He kissed her, deeply, while continuing to torture her with slow strokes, no matter how much she struggled, and Luna, thrilled by Percy's unexpected boldness, began to beg.

"Please, _please_ , please, Percy! Please, don't t—tease me."

Percy's hips began snapping against her own.

"Yes, like tha—oh, please, Percy!"

He began pounding her into the door so hard that its hinges rattled.

"Please!" Luna cried, "I _want_ to—"

Luna's head fell back into the door as she spasmed around his cock, and Percy lost all rhythm.

"Merlin, Circe, _fuck_."

Shuddering, Percy collapsed with Luna onto the ground, where they lay in a shaking, gasping heap . . . and burst out laughing.

"So . . . so . . . so undignified."

"So . . . so what?" asked Luna.

"Dig—dignity _is_ . . . overrated, per—haps."

Luna pushed herself up and rubbed the back of her head. "Ow."

"Shit. Did I hurt you?"

Luna placed a hand on his chest as he rose to embrace her and shoved him back down on the step. "I'll be fine." She lay down to snuggle against him. "That was quite exciting, Percy. I've never had sex against a door before. Have you?"

She felt Percy stiffen. "Luna, is . . . is your _father_ home?"

"Of course. Daddy doesn't get out much, but he knows what knocking sounds like, so I doubt he'll bother us."

"Oh, fuck. Oh, how _mortifying_." Percy threw an arm over his eyes.

Luna pushed it off and looked at him. "If you're really that embarrassed, then we need to have sex again right away."

"No! I mean, yes, we should definitely have more sex, but . . . not here. I like, well, beds, Luna . . . where people can't happen upon me fucking—and there's no possible way I could do that again so soon!"

"Challenge accepted," Luna replied, giggling as her hand snaked between Percy's legs.

"Hells! That's not an in door!"

"All doors are for in—and out," Luna replied, wiggling her finger in his arse.

"Oh, gods, you're going to kill me."

"Nope," Luna said, biting his thigh and twisting her finger inside of him.

" _Fuck_."

"Just your embarrassment."


End file.
